King and Queen
by Ghetto-Kaiba09
Summary: Yuma is ready to accept his destiny, but so long as a certain girl can join him.


Hello, all! This time I've decided to write another Yuma x Kotori fic since you guys really seemed to like the other one! My favorite pairing in the show is keyshipping, but I think the most logical pairing is definitely skyshipping. I don't know what it is but Yuma and Kotori just…really seem to have a thing for each other! This fic is based on the fan theory that Zexal will end with Yuma ruling over Astral World (a theory which happens to be one of my personal favorites). Enjoy!

…

…

'_I can't leave…'_

Yuma stood before the open door, gusts of wind billowing his hair in all directions. His mission was now complete after all this time.

'_What do you mean, Yuma? I thought you agreed this was what you wanted?'_

13 year old Yuma never would've guessed that his destiny in life was to become the ruler of another dimension; but low and behold, it was. Whoever collected all 99 numbers and assisted in the rescue of the Astral World would come to rule over said world. Of course, Astral had "forgotten" this little detail, and when the last number was obtained this revelation shocked the both of them.

'_I know, I know. It's just…'_

Astral felt guilty; he had put Yuma through so much in these past years but the boy had never given up on him. As much as it pained Yuma to have to leave Heartland, he wanted to embrace his destiny. And so he did just that. After much deliberation, Yuma informed Astral that he would indeed be returning with him to the Astral World, but not until the blue spirit ensured him that he would still be able to journey back to Heartland whenever he wanted.

'_What is it, Yuma?'_

The Zexal power had helped Yuma and Astral do exactly what it was intended to do: save the Astral World. It had been a tough fight, and they had nearly lost, but they came through in the end. Their victory was met with tears of joy and happiness from the other Astral beings. Yuma was ecstatic to interact with other 'Astral's' besides his own. Were they _all_ called 'Astral', Yuma wondered? He laughed to himself.

'_N-nothing. I just…don't want to abandon…her.'_

It turns out the other Astral beings did not have names. The only reason _his_ Astral had a name is because he was appointed as the messenger, and was therefore the more 'important' one. But there was no animosity, all of the beings were friendly and were excited to find themselves a new king. Apparently, their previous one had been killed in battle. How reassuring, Yuma thought. But Astral promised him that their world was prosperous now, and that they would forever live in peace now that all of the numbers had been collected.

'_You mean…Kotori?'_

After rescuing Astral World, Yuma was allowed to briefly return to Heartland to gather his things and say his goodbyes. Of course, this meant a very long and difficult explanation for people who didn't understand. Namely, his family. But once they were convinced, everything was fine. Yuma reassured his family and friends that he would return on occasion to visit, but that he could not stay. They understood. Well, all except one.

'_Yeah.'_

Kotori broke down into tears. She couldn't bare the thought of not having Yuma with her all the time. It was only a few months ago that the two had admitted their feelings to each other and shared their first kiss. At that time, Yuma promised he would never leave her. He lied. He was leaving her!

'_Well, she could come with you.'_

Yuma tried to comfort her; tried to think of anything to say to ease her broken heart. He embraced her. She pushed him away in emotional agony and sunk to the floor, sobbing into her hands.

'_Really? She can come with me?'_

"You promised!" She shouted. "You _promised_!'

'_If Kotori is willing, yes, she may join us. But it is a big decision for her.'_

Yuma turned away from the open door and faced Kotori. She was turned the other way, her arms crossed and her head down. Yuma's other friends and family stood behind her, trying to reassure and comfort her.

"Kotori…?" Yuma called to her quietly. "Kotori, Astral said…you can come with me."

Kotori slowly turned around to face him, her face reddened with tear tracks.

"…What?" She questioned quietly, in slight disbelief.

Yuma ran up to her, grabbing onto her hands tightly.

"I want to come with me. Astral's right…it's a tough decision, but…I would be honored to have you there with me."

Kotori's eyes slowly moved towards the open door where she saw Astral's glowing silhouette. He was smiling at her; a rare expression for him. She smiled back. She trusted him and knew that he would never endanger her, as she was Yuma's closest confidant. Kotori looked back at Yuma, her face lighting up as she began nodding intently.

"Okay." She answered quietly, easing her head forward until their foreheads met, Yuma still holding tightly onto her hands. Yuma looked back to his family and friends and waved a sincere goodbye, Kotori turning around to copy him. The couple held hands tightly; Yuma guiding Kotori towards the open door. Astral stared down at them, offering another warm smile to the girl as they entered the starry abyss of Astral World.

…

Yuma and Kotori sat poised on their thrones. They were very well loved and respected by the Astral beings. All of them had been overjoyed to see Yuma return with whom would soon become their queen. Years later, they welcomed a little princess who they chose to name Mirai, after Yuma's mother.

Yuma held Kotori's hand gently, rubbing his thumb lightly over her skin.

"I love you, Kotori." He whispered softly, leaning towards her to kiss her cheek. She turned to him and smiled brightly, bringing over her other hand to cover his.

"I love you, too." She responded. They gazed into each other's eyes for what felt like hours. Floating behind them, Astral smiled. This was the happy ending he prayed for all these years. Yuma and Kotori, the king and queen of Astral World, ruling with a kindness and justice they had never known before. Astral looked towards the beautiful, open sky and sighed in contentment, smiling to himself as a light breeze blew through his hair.

"A moment this perfect needs no observation."

…

…

Well, there it is! I really like this head canon, like I said earlier. It's fascinating. If you look reaaalllly close, there's a brief shot at the end of the first ending that has Yuma sitting on a little throne that looks like the Emperor's Key with Astral standing behind him. I think that's kinda where this theory came from, in case anyone was wondering. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and I'll see you at my next fic! (I'll try to write something funny as opposed to depressing next time!)


End file.
